Applications that are distributed via an application marketplace are often installed on multiple devices by a user. A developer of an application may wish to synchronize state information across the multiple installations across various devices of a particular application. Accordingly, developers can employ one or more software libraries for the purpose of generating state information of an application as the application executes, which can be synchronized across the various installations of the application. The state information generated by various devices associated with the user may create synchronization conflicts.